


Alex's Story

by Risingdawn66



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingdawn66/pseuds/Risingdawn66
Summary: This is the story for my Undertale Oc Alex of course you can go to my Undertale Oc's to look at his bio.





	Alex's Story

"Hey everyone my name's Alex… Alex uh well I don't really have a last name my father doesn't want me to say it" A shadowy figure says not coming into the light being reluctant to.

"I thought I might as well do this seeing as I'm so strange and 'different' along with some people asking me to. so I'll tell you my story may seem cheesy, but everything's true so once you know don't be complaining or giving me pity I don't need it from anyone." The one named Alex says staying in the shadows

"So let's start this from the beginning ready for some boring third person flashbacks I'll tell ya when it changes to first person as well cause yeah see you at the end" Alex says quietly.

:Flashback:

I was the day He was born. Normal day like always as Alex's mother happily cradled him in her arms when the doctor walked in looking glum. Alex's mother was confused at the look from the approaching doctor.

"I have some news Mr. and Mrs. um well your son is I don't know how but he has a half monster half human soul" The doctor says Alex's mother not seeming to be upset yet his father was furious as he stood.

"What do you mean half monster half human!" He shouted being angry the doctor backing up.

"His soul is upright but white" He says Alex's father growling, but calmed down seeing his wife did not care. Alex was taken home his two older brothers being told. They were also not too happy.

:First Person POV:

Years pass I was about 6 when it all started. I was being bullied at school everyday my brother wouldn't help me everyone called me names sabotaged my work it wasn't too fun. It didn't get better when I got home either my father made me do lots of chores, but my mom would save me from doing them all. A few years passed till it got even worse since my mom died… It was from a car accident with me involved I came out just fine she wasn't lucky and died. I was blamed… My father and brothers blamed me for t happening… They blamed me for something I couldn't control I didn't know would happen. I was only 9 now being blamed for such a big thing at that young an age I know pathetic it's all cause my soul is different. After the bullying got even worse my brothers even joined in on it. When I get home I was forced to do chores or stay in my room it was annoying. I lived with this for the next three years till I was 12 that's when someone new came into my life. A new neighbor named Frisk they were really nice. I wanted to go meet them, but my father said no. I watched Frisk play in their new driveway across the street. I wanted to meet them so badly I disobeyed my father and snuck out when he wasn't watching and ran over there. I was surprised Frisk met me at the end of the driveway. Someone actually came to me! I didn't have to go to them it made me happy.

"Hello my name's Alex" I said being cheerful when I received a hug.

"My name's Frisk" The other said. We spent some time together and got to know one another. I was having fun till my father noticed I went over there. I could hear him yelling as he came over my terrified look confusing my new friend.

"What the hell Alex I told you not to come over here!" My father yelled yanking me up by my hood as I held onto the collar pulling on it to breathe. He growled deeply as Frisk's parents heard him and ran out gasping. They saw him slap me across the face like he usually did when i disobeyed.

"Next time listen to me you damn brat!" He yelled in my face before dragging me by my hood. I was having trouble breathing as I struggled.

"Let him go right now that's not how you treat a child!" I could hear Frisk's mom yell before she ran over to help me. My father pushed her away away growling deeply.

"Don't touch my son you don't know what he is if you did you'd want you kid away from him he's nothing but a mistake" My father said glaring at her dragging me to the house. I whispered the words help me to Frisk's mom as I was dragged into the house. Frisk's mom immediately called child services being mortified by their response when she told them my name.

"Oh Alex you say that's fine he's been treated that way forever no one would want him so we don't take him" The worker said in a shallow voice Frisk's mother hanging up. I was locked in my room as Frisk's mother told her child to get me out of there by any means. It was late in the night when Frisk climbed my house getting in my room through my window.

"Alex come with me my mom told me to get you" He whispered as I got tears in my eyes.

"You all don't have to do this for me" I protested before going with Frisk being happy to leave this place. We went on a trail behind the houses going down the street a bit before crossing and making our way to their house. I stayed in their home being happy for three years until my father arrived at their door when I'm 15 having come with the cops. I was terrified at this point when Frisk's parents open the door revealing the cops. I was hiding behind the couch holding in my sobs as my father had papers saying he was my legal guardian and hadn't given consent to me living with Frisk. The cops came in as I was soon dragged out from my hiding place.

"No I don't want to go with him he's mean to me he and my brothers abuse me I don't want to go!" I protested tears rolling down my cheeks as I was dragged home. After a while my father was finally leaving me be as I went to Frisk's house a few weeks later.

"What do you mean their not here?" I ask Frisk's mom as she was concerned.

"Frisk went to Mt. Ebott to explore a week ago they haven't come home yet I'm sorry" She says softly as I nodded quietly walking home. I was upset to say the least as I grabbed my bag wiping my eyes. I packed some things a few water bottles a few snacks as I got my shoes on leaving a note saying I was walking to Mt. Ebott not like my father would care anyways. Making it to the top I walked into a cave looking around with my flashlight i gasp coming to an abrupt stop seeing a huge hole.

"Woah this is a huge hole… Could Frisk have fallen down there?" I ask myself being worried for my only friend. I went to turn and walk away, but I was mortified. My father stood before me along with my brothers, but the part that mortified me was the fact one of my brothers held Frisk by a fistful of their hair. I was crying Frisk having been beaten having bruises on their body and was barely conscious.

"Dad! Why did you hurt him! Why did you hurt Frisk you said you would leave them alone!" I scream being frustrated and upset as my brother who had a hold on Frisk laughed.

"Frisky here was causing issues and wouldn't stay still wanted him here to bid you farewell" He said smirking as I got confused backing up wide eyed as my father approached. My heart nearly stopped my foot slipping over the edge of the hole.

"Rot down there where you belong reincarnation of a mistake" My father said smirking and shoved me. I screamed loudly as I fell Frisk being let go as they ran to the edge.

"Alex no!" They screamed before being dragged home their parents being told they fell down the mountain side. As for me I kept screaming, but soon calmed down. This was such a deep hole how far down did it go. By this point it was evident I would die on impact to the ground and after a while I accepted that.

"No one ever liked me anyways they kept calling me monster, mistake, reject, freak, so many other things I knew Frisk wouldn't last long." I say to myself slipping into sleep. I don't exactly know how long passed, but I definitely felt the impact hurt like hell is one thing to say. I could've sworn I was dead, but I woke in pain sure. I didn't expect to wake up on a bed of golden flowers pretty strange. I stood looking around as I made my way to a doorway. Going through I didn't even notice a talking flower who seemed frustrated with me walking by. I looked to my ankle to see a vine around it huffing I stomped with all my might earning a pained yelp to what I find to just be a weed. I kept walking the flower growling deeply as it knew I was different and decided against killing me. I went through weird things finding myself at a room with two purple staircases. On the floor well hovering between the two was a gold sparkling star thing I approached touching it. I stepped back when it said something about shadows and ruins then about determination and hp restored. I tilt my head seeing it asking if I wanted to save. Instinctively I pressed yes and heard a click. Didn't know what I was 'saving', but it made me feel at ease to know something was saved. I was annoyed with the fact of having to go through so many damn puzzles! They frustrated me to no ends, but I got through them pretty easy. I found a ribbon that I decided to keep it then at a crossroad I went straight finding a toy knife I stuffed it into my bag. I turned and found a house going in to find a goat person. Confused was not enough to describe what I felt when I was ushered to a room to nap. I didn't sleep much, but found a piece of pie when I woke so I brought it to the kitchen putting the piece in a container then in my bag. When the goat woman named Toriel wasn't paying much attention reminding me of my father I walked down a staircase then found a big door. I was a bit confused, but I pushed it open having a bit of trouble at first. Once it was opened I walked down a hall huffing when I came to another door that again had trouble opening. On the other side I shivered from the drastic temperature change, but trudged through walking hearing someone behind me I frankly didn't care. I got to a barrier or what I thought was supposed to be and snickered walking through not even realizing the person behind me wanted me to stop. Trudging through the snow a skeleton walked up to me being amazed.

"Oh my god a human!" The voice yelled straining my ears despite covering them.  
"Sans why didn't you capture the human when it walked by you?" The skeleton asked me turning to see a smaller skeleton who shrugged.

"Wouldn't even stop to talk Paps sorry" He says as I roll my eyes and walk by the taller having a blank face dramatic tear drops down his cheek.

"Sans there's something wrong with this human!" The taller says out while I kept walking as after a while I find myself in a town after putting the stuff I had in my bag into a what I'm sure is a magic box. I trudged along huffing when the taller skeleton was blocking the path out of this freezing death trap.

"Human please stop for a minute at least give me a chance to capture you oh and my name is the Great Papyrus!" He said being excited as I put my head down hood being up.

"Sorry I don't feel like being captured anytime soon and the 'great' Papyrus I'm not a normal human my soul wouldn't help break the barrier" I say staring at Papyrus who was confused.

"Break the what? No human I don't know anything about a barrier I just want to capture you to give to Undyne so I can be in the royal guard and also become your friend ah I human please!" Papyrus whined while I walked by ignoring him. The next place was nicer when I wasn't being chased by a damn armored fish! I was currently running down a hallway with a board saying welcome to hotlands. Well just great I'm gonna have soooo much fun here. I think to myself as I ran by the skeleton named Sans the fish named Undyne getting too hot and collapsing. I huff and reluctantly poured some cold water on her to make sure she didn't become a fish stick. God this place is so strange. I think walking into a lab. I facepalm seeing a nervous dinosaur person that handed me a phone glad I can access that magic box anytime… What the actual fuck? A robot burst through the wall ugh so much trouble and hassle in this place. I ran out pretty fast huffing from the heat being glad I brought water bottles with me. Damn Mettaton so annoying would bug me all the time after I got through more damned puzzles! I fought a spider well more like bribed, or convinced? I don't know all I know is that I got hungry so I ate a donut I bought in the weird ruins place and she let me leave. After a while of walking ugh Mettaton again!

"Will you never leave me alone!" I yell frustrated Mettaton laughing.

"No I won't darling you've been walking by me all the time it gets annoying I'm gonna battle you and you'll be a star because this fight will raise my ratings through the roof hit it boys!" He yelled as I facepalmed when stage lights turned on.

"Why can I never get a damned break from this crap" I say to myself getting through part of the battle seeing a switch on Mettaton's back I got curious and flipped it oh god I wished I didn't.

"Oh yesss! You flipped my switch must mean you're eager to see my new body darling!" Mettaton says gleefully as I facepalm once more before being amazed at the body.

"I will say that is a nice body but will you please leave me alone" I say as Mettaton laughs more and the real fight began. It was boring for me frustrating for the other with all my dodging as I kept shooting his soul. I admit I found it fun and very funny when Mettaton lost his arms saying he didn't need them with the legs he got then lost his legs. It was hilarious as I got bored sitting through a bunch of talking with 'fans' after Mettaton got a huge load of ratings. I walked off and down a corridor that had a lot of gold color to it. I looked suspiciously at three placed close together pillars starting to walk by them, but was blocked by a bunch of bones appearing from nowhere.

"Oh hell no kiddo you ain't going nowhere" Sans said his eye glowing blue being frustrated as I was pulled into yet another battle like sequence my soul not appearing.

"Hey bucko where's ya soul you afraid or sometin'?" He says as I huff.

"It's never shown up during a battle it's like invisible or something since I still move it so we gonna fight talk or what I kinda just want to go already so I can see a friend I was cruelly pushed away from" I say crossing my arms being sassy with Sans.

"Look kid I know you haven't been hurting any monsters see but ya attitude makes me wanna give you a bad time just walking away when people are talking walking past them when they need ya help and kid I ain't liking it" He says as I shrug.

"Well sorry buddy ol' pal I ain't giving a shit about any of this cause ya see I gotta get back up to the surface to get to my friend maybe I'll stop by again sometime after since I don't got a life up there as it is" I say glaring at Sans.

"Ain't much of a life you say huh and why's that?" Sans asks as I growl.

"None of your skeletal ass business" I say making a mistake as Sans growled my soul appearing and turning blue as I was yanked in front of him.

"Listen here kid. I ain't takin it your attitude is awful how you treated my brother was unacceptable how youz been treating everyone isn't very nice now I'ma make a deal with ya I'm gonna kill ya then you start from the beginning be nicer to everyone then I'll let ya through if not I'ma kill you again and again till you do what I want capiche" He says with a deathly tone in his voice as I stare at him blankly.

"Hey sorry to break it to you pal but death threats don't work on me been threatened like that more than once been through more pain then that" I say as Sans frowns hearing that going silent his eye stopped glowing.

"What" He said confused and dropped me my soul going normal Sans eyes going wide when he saw it. He backed up a bit startled at the sight of my white upright and cracked soul.

"The hell you been through kid?" He says giving me a concerned look.

"Just bout everything really was pushed down by my father telling me to rot down here thought I would die on impact from the fall guess not though" I say standing and shrugging Sans holding his head as he held his shirt collar open a bit out of nowhere having started to sweat.

"Oh boy well then I'm gonna be in trouble if this is found out ehehehe hey kiddo no no hard feelings bout what I said right no need to say anything bout it to the king aight?" He says having a nervous smile.

"Whatever the less attention brought to me the better" I say walking by Sans acting like he has now seen a ghost. I found myself in a throne room with lots of flowers and a throne obviously.

"Damn enough flowers?" I say seeing a goat male walk in.

"Oh hello you must be the human Undyne was talking abo-ah" He cut himself off mid sentence as he stared at me whispering something under his breath.

"Lucas is that you?" He says making me raise my eyebrow.

"No my name isn't Lucas it's Alex… So that's why everyone was always so cruel just cause I'm a reincarnated version of the one they tormented and forced to become a monster so long ago makes me think Frisk must be the reincarnation of Chara then" I say sighing as my eyes widen in joy when none other than Frisk came running up and hugging me.

"Alex you're alive I got so worried!" They say as I smile being happy. The goat man who was named Asgore was amazed, but soon backed away along with Frisk when I started laughing.

"I've dealt with it my whole life I've dealt with it back then now to find out even my reincarnation has been tortured I really wish humanity was wiped out all those years ago" I say my eyes red now as Sans appeared.

"Hey kid calm down Lucas calm down I know what must be going through your mind don't get angry bout it alright just stay here" He says as I sigh.

"Where's Ga-" I was cut off by Sans.

"He's gone Lucas" He says as I nod reluctantly.

"Well guess I'll be staying here then" I say my eyes going normal as a I fell over Sans catching me. Alex wake up this is all just a bad dream. All I remember after that was waking in Toriel's home in the bed from before. Except in the bed across the room Frisk was there. Was this all just a bad dream like the voice said? No it couldn't be it was all too real to be, but I guess I'll take Sans advice and be nicer to others. That's why when Toriel came to check on us I leaped into her arms hugging her.

"Oh my Alex you're awake so glad to see you being up" She says hugging me back encasing me with a safe feeling that reminded me of my mother… Was this what it would've been like if I just did this from the beginning? I teared up soon crying while Toriel held me close making me feel warm.

"It's alright sweetheart it's okay" She said to me in a soothing voice as I nod smiling as I look at her wiping my eyes.

"Yeah I know I'm just happy to feel the embrace of my new mother is all" I say happily as Toriel smiled holding me closer.

"Mom I promise I will never leave you" I say tears rolling down my cheeks as Toriel rubbed my back.

"And you will never have to if you don't want to my child" She says as I nod being happy to have someone I could call mom again and be so happy. So yeah in the end I ended up just staying with Toriel and Frisk in the ruins occasionally exploring outside the ruins with Frisk, but we would always return. I was happy I was finally able to have a normal life and I'm glad I stayed here.

:Flashback end:

"There you go that's my story I know I know pretty cheesy or whatever well don't blame me if you don't like it… And don't blame anyone else if you didn't like it either" Alex says coming into the light of the room staring into the camera recording him his eyes visibly red.

"And if ya didn't like it so much don't be rude nobody likes someone who writes mean things on something that took a while to think of and write if it's criticism alright send away just know plain out hurtful things affect the way someone thinks of writing so think before you send that hateful message capiche?" Lucas says through Alex smiling big now before his eyes go normal again.

"Alright Lucas that's enough breaking the fourth wall… Just try to keep your hate to yourself and don't start arguments in the comment section the writer already knows this was probably a shitty story having come up with the beginning a day ago and had to making it up as they went" Alex says stuffing his hands in his pockets looking away.

"And yeah the writer knows this damned story probably doesn't fit my description either don't go pointing it out they have no plans on fixing it to suit the story better anytime soon that's just the way they are make an oc then the story which ends up being way different than the ocs description they just can't help it alright I'll stop breaking the fourth wall now to see ya sometime" Alex says walking out of the room everything going black as the camera stopped.


End file.
